Project summary: This application requests funds to purchase a 3T scanner system to establish a research-dedicated neuroimaging facility at the University of Maryland (UM) System. This is in response to the Recovery Act Limited Competition (S10) PAR-09-118. We propose to install the facility at the Maryland Psychiatric Research Center (MPRC). The MPRC is centrally located among the UM campuses. MPRC has both inpatient and outpatient psychiatric research units and is a location that offers unique clinical and collaborative research opportunities. It provides an opportunity to study novel pharmacological compounds for cognitive enhancement and symptom reduction in severe mental illnesses and conduct inpatient neuroimaging research for treatment-resistant mentally ill. It will enable imaging endpoint measures for our extensive novel compound clinical trials, most of which are currently limited to behavioral measures and clinical ratings due to the lack of an onsite scanner. This will also be the first dedicated brain research scanner available for the UM campuses. The facility will serve investigators at four campuses: UM Baltimore and UMB School of Medicine (UMB, UMSOM), UM Baltimore County (UMBC), UM College Park (UMCP), and MPRC. The MPRC is directly across the street from the UMBC campus and centrally located relative to the other campuses and is easily accessible. Current imaging-related research at the four UM campuses includes multiple departments. There is a substantial group of senior investigators with neuroimaging projects that are currently being conducted at outside imaging facilities. The highest concentration of brain imaging investigators across UM campuses is located at the MPRC. These researchers have extensive imaging experience that includes structural, functional, and chemical MR techniques, thus providing a supportive environment for users from all campuses. We also have a group of junior investigators in early and late stages of neuroimaging research training who would greatly benefit from a dedicated research facility. Overall, the unique arrangement will serve two important functions: 1) Enable neuroimaging research for inpatient and clinical trials in severe mental illnesses that would otherwise be impossible without an onsite scanner;and 2) Greatly enhance the already substantial clinical and translational neuroscience efforts across the UM campuses. This facility will significantly advance the scientific goals of ongoing and future NIH funded imaging studies. We have a detailed and ready-to-execute plan for installation and operation that includes sophisticated hardware and software expertise and support, and a full commitment from our institutions. This project, if funded, will provide a substantial number of American jobs in sales, construction, and maintenance sectors associated with the purchase. Once it is in place, the facility will substantially facilitate science related job creation and retention. 0